


Jealous.

by Fearless_Straightfire



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, F/F, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Straightfire/pseuds/Fearless_Straightfire
Summary: As Becky's relationship with Finn progresses, Nikki starts to feel left out. A fight between the two friends ensues...





	

"Hey Becks, is that what you're wearing to the movies?" Nikki asked as she noticed the black cocktail dress and matching pumps. She inhaled sharply, her eyes narrowing as she sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow. "Are you wearing my perfume?" There was no mistake in identifying the famous Chanel No '5, and while she enjoyed the fragrance, she was annoyed with Becky using it without permission and instead of a subtle spritz here and there, the Irish Lasskicker had squirted a large amount of perfume onto her.

"Movie?"

"Yes, please don't tell me you've forgotten again." the Fearless One replied while pursing her lips.

"I'm sorry Nikki, but Finn's taking me out for dinner," Becky replied apologetically. "Also I'm sorry for touching your perfume. I'll buy you another bottle, how much was it?"

"It costs $2100."

Becky's eyes widened. "The price could cover three months rent!"

"Mom and John purchased one for me as an early birthday gift," Nikki replied quietly. Hurt flashed in her eyes as she gave her friend a tight smile. "Well I hope you enjoy your meal, I mean its not everyday you get to see Finn so go and spend some time with him."

"Nikki-'

"Becks, it's fine. Now go and see your man." she ordered before shoving Becky towards the carpark. Once the Irish Lasskicker was out of sight, Nikki fell onto one of the storage boxes and groaned.

"You feeling alright Nikki?"

Nikki glanced up to see Alexa staring down at her, she pulled herself up and sighed softly. "This is the second time Becky's forgotten about our outing to the movies. She wanted to go and see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, so I used a lot of favors and managed to get two tickets for the premiere tonight."

"Hey I could be your buddy for tonight."

"I don 't want to be a burden..."

Alexa sat down next to the glum twin and used her knees to nudge Nikki. "You won't be, I've been dying to go and watch that movie. Who are you staying with at the hotel?"

"Becky, but since Finn's in town as well, she might end up staying with him."

"Why don't you come and stay with me and Mella, I'm sure she won't mind."

Nikki smiled and pulled the pint-sized woman in for a hug. "Thanks Alexa."

\-------

Becky smiled softly at her boyfriend before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. Their dinner was romantic and Finn was such a gentleman, he pulled the chair out for her, offered his jacket when she started to shiver and even complimented the perfume she had on.

"Come back with me." Finn pleaded as Becky stepped out of the car. They were parked outside the front entrance of the hotel she happened to be staying at, and while spending the night with Finn was a delicious thought, she felt awful for blowing Nikki off and wanted to head back to their room.

"I need to make sure Nikki is fine, I forgot she had invited me to watch that Fantastic Beasts movie. It's almost eleven, and Nikki's probably asleep by now."

"Nicole is a grown woman, she doesn't need to be coddled," Finn grumbled. "C'mon just forget about her."

Becky pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed harshly. "'And just like that the mood of the night is gone, you can be such an ass at times. I'll call sometime tomorrow" she snapped before slamming the door shut, and without waiting for a goodbye, she walked towards the entrance.

By the time she stepped out of the elevator, her mood had lightened. She pulled out her keycard, swiped it and opened the door only to find the room drowning in darkness.

"Nikki?" Becky called out as she flicked on the lights and gazed at the empty bed next to hers. She frowned before pulling out her phone, she tapped Nikki's phone number in and silently waited.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice from the other end of the phone. "For gods sake, Brie if this is you please hang up. I do not need to know that you can't get to sleep because you need to pee every thirty minutes."

"Nikki, it's me Becky."

"Becks? Why are you calling me at this time of the night." Nikki yawned.

Becky heard a muffled voice as Nikki scoffed, then she heard a dull thud and a quiet groan. "Sorry that was Carmella, apparently she needs her beauty sleep, not that it'll do anything for her." Carmella's muffled voice rose again followed by another. "It's just Becky, look I'm sorry for waking you Lex, but maybe if Princess Big Mouth over here was quiet, I wouldn't be needing to throw pillows at her."

"You're in Alexa and Carmella's room?" Becky asked.

"I was. I thought you were going to stay with Finn for the night, so Lex was kind enough to allow me to stay the night," Nikki said while stifiling a yawn. "Hold on, I'm on my way."

Becky went to say something but the sound of the door opening caught her by surprise. Nikki stepped into the room dressed in a dark purple nightgown and smiled slightly before making her way over to Becky's bed and climbed under the covers.

"Oi woman, you have your own bed."

"But it's the closest bed and I don't wanna move," Nikki whined as she curled into the blankets and smiled innocently. "Lets make a deal, get dressed into something comfortable, remove what make up you have on and jump in next to me, I'll let you choose what we're having for breakfast ."

"Deal."

Once Becky finished getting into a pair of black tights and tank top, she quickly removed her make up and went back out into the small room to find Nikki asleep. The older Bella Twin had changed into a pair of bright pink tights and was wearing a worn Patriots jersey. She shrugged, climbed into her side of the bed and turned off the light. Just before she fell asleep, Becky felt Nikki roll over and curl up into her side, she refrained from sighing and instead fell asleep.

\-----

Due to being on the road, Nikki couldn't celebrate her 33rd birthday with her twin sister. Instead the SmackDown roster surprised her with a small cake and sung in joy as the woman smiled gratefully and blew out the candles. She'd organised a small night out for just the Womens roster, while it wasn't going to be extravagant like previous parties, the atmosphere was going to be electric.

"Hey Nae, you ready to get your boogie on?" Nikki asked as she threw her arms around Naomi, one of her closest friends and fellow Total Divas star.

"I'm always ready, are you ready to feel the glow?" Naomi teased.

"Hell yeah!"

A string of curses could be heard from inside the Womens locker room as the doors slammed open to reveal a pink-faced Becky Lynch, who happened to be dressed in a black maxi dress. Nikki raised an eyebrow, after what she loved to call 'The Hotel Incident' Becky barely spoke to her.

"Are you going out dressed like that?" Naomi asked.

"Hmm?"

Nikki rolled her eyes at Becky, once again the woman forgot about another outing. She fixed the new SmackDown Womens champion with a cool look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Once again you forget, sometimes I wonder why I even bother speaking," Nikki scoffed as she tapped into her former heel persona. She pursed her lips and moved close to Becky, "Obviously there isn't any function up in that thick skull of yours. All you've done this last month and a half is drone on about Finn.

"Now it's lovely that you want to be dedicated to your relationship, but you've been neglecting other friendships. I'm actually not surprised that you've forgotten once again, I'm disappointed... I go out of my way to be your friend, and yet all you can do is put him first." Nikki stated before turning towards Naomi. "Nae, I'll see you at the club in an hours time."

Becky watched as Nikki strutted off before turning to a stunned Naomi. "She has the nerve-'

"She's right Becks, you've been too focused on Finn. Nikki's been trying everything to keep some sort of friendship with you. Just have a think about it."

\----

Becky stared at the bottle in her hand, she swore she'd never give into her former demons, but after the bitter confrontation with Nikki and ending things with Finn, she needed something to help take the edge off of the stress. At least she wasn't smoking, because the last thing she needed was a suspension.

'Why are things turning to shit at this time of the year. It's almost bloody Christmas and I'm alone again.' She thought bitterly while gazing out the window, snow covered the grass and the block of apartments she lived in.

A soft knock pulled her from her thoughts, she placed the bottle down on the window ledge and slowly walked over to the door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, Becky opened the door and stared at a shivering Nikki.

"What do you want?" Becky snapped, she tried to slam the door, but Nikki happened to wedge herself between the door and frame as she silently begged for entry. "Fine, you may come in."

Nikki closed the door behind her and stared around the living room, she spotted a pile of empty beer bottles and grabbed Becky by the wrist. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"I thought you didn't want to know me anymore." Becky said coolly as she yanked her wrist from out of Nikki's grip. She walked over to the window ledge to retrieve her bottle.

Nikki bowed her head in shame as she recalled their last talk, at the time she was angry and hurt for being pushed to the side, but after moping around for a month and speaking to Brie, she realized her actions were childish and petty.

"I'm sorry, what I said and did was petty. You didn't deserve to be treated like that at all... I was jealous because you spent most of your free time either with Finn or talking over the phone to him." Nikki said as she tried to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face. "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

The Irish Lasskicker watched from her spot as Nikki placed a small box on the coffee table next to her, the brunette looked up and wished her a Merry Christmas before leaving the apartment. Becky moved away from the window, grabbed the box and opened it to find a Horse necklace nestled inside the box.

'She still goes out of her way to give me something special.' Becky thought as she dropped the necklace onto the coffee table and ran out the door. By the time she reached the ground level, Nikki happened to be walking across the small grass area near the visitors car park.

"NIKKI!"

The twin whirled around, her shoulder length hair fluttering in the wind, as she stared at Becky. She watched as the fiery red head ran across the grass and towards her.

"Becky, be careful-'

Becky tripped on a loose rock and collided with Nikki. They both cried out in surprise as Nikki tumbled to the ground with Becky landing on top of her.

"Are you alright Becks?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Nikki?"

"Hmm?"

Nikki happened to look up at the same time Becky captured her lips. Her eyes widened as a blush colored her cheeks.

Sensing Nikki's discomfort, Becky pulled away and went to roll off when a pair of hands grabbed her by the hips and kept her still. She stared in disbelief as Nikki smiled at her.

"It might seem romantic kissing in the snow, but I'm starting to freeze." Nikki whined as she stumbled to her feet with Becky in her arms. "C'mon lets go inside where it's warm."

Once they reached Becky's apartment, Nikki placed the woman onto the sofa and sat down next to her. "We need to talk."

"What for?"

"You kissed me, and while it was flattering, I need to exactly know this wasn't a spur of the moment."

Becky leaned forward and held onto Nikki's hands. "Naomi said a few things to me that had me thinking, you've gone out of your way to maintain some sort of connection. I just didn't realize it until I saw the necklace... Nicole, no one remembers my love for Horse riding.

"I thought what Finn and I had was something special, but we're different now. What you and I have is something I cherish, and I know I may sound corny, but I think I love you." Becky confessed as she cupped Nikki's face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It just took me a long time."

Nikki smiled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Becky's mouth. "You still owe me a bottle of Chanel No'5." she joked before resting her forehead against Becky's.

"I'm pretty sure I can make that up to you in a different way." the red-head replied while wriggling her eyebrows, which prompted a smack upside the head and a husky laugh.

"That sounds tempting, but you've got to take me out to dinner first," Nikki said. "But right now I'm tired."

"I've got just the thing." Becky said while retrieving a throw from off the floor. The soft material covered their bodies as Nikki curled up into the Irish Lasskicker's side and fell asleep.

'Maybe my shit day had turned into a perfect relationship.' Becky thought as she kissed the top of Nikki's head and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of this pairing, the story may be a bit sloppy because I wrote this in one sitting and I might've been sleep deprived.


End file.
